


Storybook Perfect

by b3kahb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b3kahb/pseuds/b3kahb
Summary: One night, one party and everything can change for everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I haven't done this in some time and idk if anyone will even read this, but if you do, please let me know what you think and if you want more. I haven't really wrote in some time and it'd be nice to have some feedback. Thank you.

My life wasn’t originally one that seemed to be made from the story books but it would seem it was one for the stories now. We all start out with certain things set in out lives, who we become is based on those. But what happens when we break the barriers of who we were suppose to be? What happens when you change the days and times that these events happen? What happens when we take it all into our own hands? You can only wonder right? Well, I can tell you that story books can come true and princes are real. Maybe I should just start at the beginning though. You see my life changed one day when I was 19... 

"I can't believe we're going to do this." I shook my head as we pulled from the apartment building. My friends were crazy, but the good kind of crazy. They had in their minds that this was all going to be a good idea. Kidnapping me as we headed out to the city, no plans. No idea what we were truly going to do but that didn't matter. It was about trying new things, it was about finding something new and just going for it. I was the planner though, the one that always had their life in line. Working through school to get a nursing degree, always so focused on that, that the world past me by. But not now, not this summer. 

May turned to me as she sat in the front seat with her boyfriend. "Come on, Tara. Just live a little, one weekend. If you don't have fun then we'll leave you be and let you study your summer away." Letting out a a heavy sigh, I caught Josh's eyes in the review mirror. He nodded in agreement, and how was to say no to that? It was one weekend. If only I knew then what I knew now as I said yes to them.

The drive wasn't long, only an hour or so and we were there. Climbing from the car, I found myself at the local farmer's market. A tourist place, a place I had been to before but there was nothing wrong with going there once more. I could see the way that Josh and May's faces lit up as they looked from vendor cart to vendor cart. Me? I was just enjoying the fresh air, a little too much as I seemed to bump right into someone. Pulling back, I apologized but stopped suddenly. There in front of me was a rather distracting looking blonde with a winning smile. 

"Not your fault." he stated to me. "I wasn't really thinking about anyone behind me and suddenly stopped. You alright love?" 

I could only nod, the words that normally were so easy for me and left my mind. A light laugh from his lips and I was pulled from my quiet mind. 

"Oh um yeah, I'm okay. And it was my fault as well, I didn't really see you stopping. Kind of got distracted with just being in the fresh air." A blush suddenly covered my cheeks. The man just chuckled once more as he seemed to look me over. "I'm Tara." Introducing myself. 

"Names Niall, pleasure. Listen if you're not busy tonight, would you want to come to party my friends and I are having? Its not far from the college campus." Giving me what must have been his award winning smile. I wanted to say no, to hesitate some but I couldn't. I told May I would try and here was the chance to change my life, even for a weekend. So with a swift nod I found myself with a number and an address written on my hand. This was one night I was going to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe I got talked into this." Standing in the full length mirror as I looked over to May. She just smiled to me. She was one for parties, one to try these things after all. Having picked out the outfit for me, I looked at myself once more. I stood there in jeans, a tank and flannel over it. My hair down and make up done. It was a relaxed look, but one that still showed me off a little more then I would normally. My curves where there after all. 

A knock came from Josh to let us know it was time to go and with a sigh we stepped from the bathroom. He whistled to see his girlfriend as she wore something we both knew he's be drooling over. Looking me over as well, Josh kissed my cheek to let me know I looked good too. Thanking him we were out the door and on our way to this what turned out to be a frat party. 

We were parked a block away, the music heard from there. Niall greeted us as we walked up on the lawn. His smile ever so bright as he hugged me with no warning and I introduced the others. 

"pleasure loves." nodding to Josh and May, his eyes back on me. "You look very lovely tonight." A tongue sliding over his lips. I found my cheeks reddening as I stole his cup and took a drink off it. 

"Thanks. Where are your friends at? If they're anything like you, I'd love to meet them." My brow raising as I wondered if this was all some rouse to get me here. Niall chuckled and nodded toward the house. 

"Come along." 

I turned to Josh and May only to find they had wandered off. With a shrugged I followed, we weren't far from the hotel and I had a room key anyhow. Following Niall inside, the music on grew louder, the people more packed in. I could see the Greek letters that hung there as well. Soon we can to a side room where a group of guys sat on couches. 

"Hey guys, this is the girl from the market." Seeing five pairs of eyes on me as they all waved from their places on the couch. All except one. One just looked at me. I found myself looking back to him and glaring too. 

"Can I help you?" The boy with deep brown eyes and rather short hair just shook his head as he stood. 

"Nah, I'm good." remarking and walking past. I couldn't help but watch with a look of confusion. 

"You'll have to excuse Liam, he's rather bruiting lately since Zayn left the frat. I'm Harry and this one here, is Louis." His accent thick as he spoke and pointed to the rather curvy boy on his lap. 

"Nice to meet you both. Are you…"

"Gay? Yes, been together two years." Stealing a kiss from Harry's lips, then patting the spot that Liam had been sitting in. "Come, sit and talk to us. Niall seems to think you're something special and if that's true, we'd love to know you better." 

Sitting down, it was easy to slip into conversation as Niall joined us as well, his arm some how ending up around my shoulder and well, it felt nice. They were all so sweet, funny too. The hours slipped by and before we all could see it was 3 am. Most everyone was past out, even Louis was sleeping on Harry's lap. With a yawn, I told them I had to go. I gave quick hugs, thanking them all for the night and numbers were given. 

Niall was quick to jump up and walk me out, arm still around me. 

"So glad you have fun, Tara."

"Yeah, me too. I really don't do this that often. Even at my college." Chuckling softly. "So thanks again and I'll text you okay?" He nodded, leaning in. With a quick move, a kissed his cheek and walked away. The walk was quiet but nice at this time of night, sudden footsteps though had me on edge. My hands started to shake in fear until I turned to face a face from before. 

Liam.


End file.
